


An Ordinary Existence

by rain_tessa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_tessa/pseuds/rain_tessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ordinary, captivating for a goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of the things I write, this is very short, unedited and written in about 15 minutes.  
> It was just an idea that I had to roll with, because I can't imagine Mycroft being alone all his life.

                She was all sweetness, a breath of fresh air. Of course in the suburbs, fresh air was easy to come by, yet she held his attention more than most people did. It was her honest and open demeanor, her attempt to get close to the ‘ice man,’ as he had been dubbed.

                Her studies were okay, her perceptiveness nothing extraordinary, though Mycroft did teach her a few tricks, and her intelligence all worthy of the average girl that she was. Average, the adjective that in no way could describe the Holmes brothers, is what drew him towards her. With all his intellectual prowess over every single person he met, average seemed like a distant and unattainable thing.

                “Mycroft, are you ready for exams?” she asked one afternoon as they sat together in the park; a very average leisurely activity for two young people. He cast her a well-used glance that conveyed his emotion perfectly. Her smile told him she didn’t really mean it, of course she knew.

                They both received letters. Of course Mycroft was accepted at Oxbridge, she not so much.

                They both agreed to end the relationship when he moved.

 

                They both did not plan on meeting each other years later in London.

 

               Her windswept hair, at first, hindered her vision; the children she had in tow distracted her. Yet there was a man, umbrella in hand, suit well pressed, shoes shined, that she instantly could recognize.

                Those were the children that he would never have, and the wife that always wanted. The average lifestyle that he once dreamed of in front of him and the loneliness ached in his chest.

                “Oh, Mycroft!” she said smiling, a little one hiding by her side, and a preteen texting on their phone, oblivious to their mother’s interaction. “Imagine the odds of bumping into you!”

                “Well,” he sighed.

                “I know, you could probably calculate them!” she laughed smiling. “We were just on our way, have to catch the train to get back home. Maybe we can meet up sometime?”

                A gold ring glimmered on her finger.

                No, they wouldn’t see each other again.

                “Yes, of course.” He responded naturally, waving as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Greatly appreciate it!  
> Hopefully, though ambiguity is not always a good thing in writing, it left enough to fill in your own ideas of what this woman would have been like... maybe... or I'm making excuses for poor writing.


End file.
